Bluetooth is a technology standard for short-range wireless connectivity between all kinds of mobile or stationary electronic devices, such as cellular phones, cameras, PDAs, wireless headsets, laptops and/or computers. The Bluetooth wireless technology operates via a radio transceiver in a globally available license-free frequency band, ensuring communication compatibility worldwide. Bluetooth chips are small, low-cost modules, which are built into devices, allowing a fast and secure transmission of voice and data through a radio link.
Bluetooth is a low-cost wireless technology that enables users with Bluetooth-enabled devices, such as headphones and/or speakers, to communicate voice and data over a very short range. For example, a Bluetooth headset or Bluetooth speakerphone paired with a cell phone may allow hands free communication via the cell phone. In this regard, the user does not have to hold the phone to their ear during a call, but instead using a Bluetooth enabled headset or speakerphone for listening and/or speaking. The user is therefore free to perform other activities.
A growing number of mobile users rely on their cell phones to provide time. As a result, many mobile users do not wear a watch. Even in instances where a mobile user may be wearing a watch, the watch may be concealed under clothes such as a short or jacket. Accordingly, there may be instances when it may be inconvenient to determine the time from their watch. With the advent of Bluetooth headsets, a growing number of cell phone users keep their cell phone in their pockets, in a bag, in a pouch, and/or strapped to their belts. Hence, it may sometimes be inconvenient to retrieve the cell phone to determine the time.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.